1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of treating diabetes using a 2-(2,2-disubstituted)ethylimidazoline of the general formula (I) ##STR2## wherein R is a phenyl group or a 2-pyridyl group or the pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The compounds of the formula (I) above wherein R is a phenyl group and R is a 2-pyridyl group are known compounds and are described in Journal of the Chemical Society, 1950, page 188 and Journal of the Chemical Society, Vol. 75, page 2986, (1953), respectively, however the literature only describes the method of synthesizing these compounds of the formula (I) and their antihistaminic activity. These literature references are the only known references which describe the compounds of the general formula (I).